


Why?

by AzureDiamondz



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz
Summary: The pandemic supposedly ended one of the strongest friendships ever. But someone isn't going to let it tear apart what he has with one of the other boys.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 31





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the Vaccination Special, I felt kind of sad that the boys are no longer friends anymore. I hope everything gets fixed soon, and I know there's going to be a lot of angsty stories soon for Style, so I wrote this one to be a bit more positive and light-hearted. Please Matt and Trey, let my boys be friends again!  
> Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker and Comedy Central.

The town of South Park was affected massively after Garrison came back with vaccines for everybody in town. All the adults partied like no tomorrow, as if nothing even happened. Hell, they didn't even pay any attention to their kids, blinded by their own selfish mindset.  
  
The 4 boys weren't friends anymore, well technically Stan, Kyle and Cartman weren't friends anymore, only sticking together for Kenny. Cartman developed the 2-2-3 plan so that Kenny could have the fun he deserves, even though the rest of the group don't like each other anymore. One of the boys, Kyle, couldn't believe it at all. It was Friday night, the weekend Stan would be with Kenny. He just couldn't believe that his friendship with Stan was pretty much over, everything they had ever done, the promise they made all those years ago to always stay Super Best Friends. Was all that a lie? Their whole friendship, just a lie? He didn't care if Kenny was having fun right now, he had to figure out for himself. Getting off of his bed, he hastily made his way downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going bubbeh?" He heard his mother call out.  
  
"Just gonna go over to Stan's house for a bit Ma, I'll be back." He replied before closing the door, not even waiting for a response. He remembered what Cartman and his father told him. 'Silence is violence.' Yea well, now he wasn't going to be silent anymore, he was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
The chilly night weather nipped away at him. A breeze of cold icy wind made him shudder. He didn't care how far or how long it would take, he knew Stan lived on the farm still, and he knew Stan hated it. He knew almost everything about Stan, how he used to have asthma, how his eyes were dark blue, like the beautiful poofball hat he wore. Goddamn it, he didn't want to admit, but if Stan didn't want to be friends anymore, then that was okay, Kyle wanted more anyway. He needed Stan, it hurt so much to see him change after the pandemic, he looked so...done. As much as he would hate to admit it, he had a crush on the boy who had been his best friend since kindergarten, and he wasn't ready for that to end. All of his thoughts distracted him from reality, he had already made it to the porch of the March residence. Shaking and exhausted from the cold, the Jew was rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself, but the effects were present, his face was as almost red as his hair, his teeth chattered like one of those round-up teeth toys. He rung the doorbell, standing in the cold.  
  
"One second."  
  
The door swung open, Randy in his farmer clothing.  
  
"Sorry, the farm is closed right now, come back tomorrow morning. Oh..Kyle, what are you doing here?" He huffed, grabbing his jacket and straightened it down.  
  
"Hey Mr. Marsh. I just n-need to have a word with S-Stan please." Kyle requested, his words stuttered from the cold.  
  
"Well I don't know, he's upstairs with his friend Kenny right now. Do your parents kn-."  
  
"Please! Just five m-minutes." The ginger pleaded.  
  
"All right, give me one second." And with that, Randy disappeared back into the house, without even inviting Kyle in, knowing how cold it was. Only a couple minutes later did the door open again, and there he was, his brown jacket unbuttoned, revealing his sleepwear underneath, his poofball hat left ajar, like he lazily put it on, probably because he did.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kyle? It's not your day yet." He muttered, giving the Jew an annoyed look.  
  
"Dude, p-please can I t-talk to you for just f-five minutes. Then I-I'll leave okay."  
  
"Fine, come inside. I bet you're freezing out there."  
  
Kyle didn't remark to that comment with a sarcastic 'No shit,' that would've ruined his chance at hopefully repairing what was supposedly their broken friendship. Stan led him to the couch in the front room.  
  
"Be right back." He said, turning to go back upstairs and left his "friend" waiting.  
  
The cold but curious little boy looked around, he had never really spent a lot of time in their house before, never really took it all in, it wasn't familiar to him at all, and it certainly didn't seem like home to him, but it wasn't his call, it was Stan's father's call.  
  
  
_Damn it Randy, why the hell did you have to drag your family out here against their will?_  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps run back downstairs, he turned to look at Stan, who was carrying several blankets. The raven-haired teen wrapped them around the ginger, earning him a little "Thanks." and sat next to him.  
  
"We may not really like each other, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you out in the cold dude. So, you have five minutes. Why the hell are you here?" Stan said, almost coldly, like he didn't even want to listen.  
  
"Look Stan, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I tried stealing the vaccines for my mom, I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I destroyed our trust. I just hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Kyle, I guess we never finished this huh? All I wanted was an answer. I couldn't believe you would lie to me, that you would hide anything from me. So, why? Why did you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just so scared. I was so scared for my mom and dad, and I didn't want them to die. I didn't want them to end up like our teacher."  
  
"You think I want my mom and dad to die? No, as much as I don't like my dad, I still love him. But I put all of us ahead of them, because I valued what we had, before the pandemic. I wanted so much for everything to go back to the way it was, just us 4 against the world, but no. I couldn't have that."  
  
Kyle stared at Stan as the boy looked down to the ground, tears falling down on the floor. He remembered how broken his friend was in the Build-a-Bear store, intense guilt washed over the Jew.  
  
"Stan, I'm soo sorry. When I saw you practically siding with Cartman over me, I just don't know what happened. I wanted so much to fix our broship, but when Eric and Kenny pulled that prank on Mrs. Nelson, everyone hated us. I just wanted to do the right thing and fix it." Kyle cried, begging for Stan to understand.  
  
"I wasn't siding with Cartman over you, I just felt like we could keep the vaccines for us. All of the kids. Why the hell are all of us put behind the adults? It's not fair that our lives have to be miserable while they can do whatever they want. I mean look at it, as soon as all the adults got vaccinated, no one even cared that someone died, they all just started partying and smoking like nothing even happened. God, I hate this town so much. I hate everything here, I hate everyone." Stan explained, sobbing at the end. Kyle turned to wrap his arm around his friend, letting him sob into his shoulder.  
  
"Stan, please. It will get better. We can leave this town in the future, just me and you. No matter what happens, no matter where we go, I still want you in my life. Don't you remember the promise we made?" Kyle said comforting his friend.  
  
"Of course I do Kyle. I don't want to lose you but I feel like everything has changed, you've changed. Like I know we are close, but I don't have to always agree with you or be on your side. I can't even think for myself or have my own opinion anymore. It's always 'Stan, you can't be serious?' Or 'Stan, he's wrong, and I'm right.' Or 'I don't understand why you don't stand up to him anymore, it's really disappointing.' How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"  
  
"I'm sorry, again. I promise, I won't try to force you to agree with me or change your thoughts. You're your own person, you're Stan Marsh. You're my super best friend, you're my cr-." Kyle reassured the boy sitting next to him, before stopping himself, slightly blushing. The attempt to stop himself didn't go unheard. Stan turned to look at Kyle, tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
_Goddammit those eyes._  
  
"What? Kyle, what were you going to say?" A look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Nevermind, forget it." Kyle said, trying to defuse the situation. Stan grabbed the Jew by the shoulders, and turned him towards himself.  
  
"Please Kyle. No more lies. No more hiding. Please tell me."  
  
The look that Stan gave him killed Kyle, he couldn't back down, couldn't after all this. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Please Stan, promise you won't be mad at me. Promise we can still be best friends, even if you don't think the same."  
  
"I promise Kyle."  
  
"Stan, after all this time, all the things we've done together. I thought what I felt was normal, that it was just a Super Broship between me and you, no Cartman, no Kenny. As of lately, it hurt even more when you said we didn't like each other anymore, because I still liked you. I like you, even more than just Super Best Friends. I want to be with you Stan, I need you."  
  
Silence. All that filled the room was silence. Kyle looked Stan, who had a shocked face at this revelation.  
  
"Wow. Uhhh, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Stan, please, don't hate me when I say this, but when you spent time with Wendy. It ate me up inside, when you would leave me to be with her, it tore me up. I was so jealous, jealous that I couldn't have what she had. I know we are young, but I love you Stan Marsh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
_There it was, the same question._  
  
"Because Stan. You're the only person who gets me. You're the only one for me. It hurt me just seeing you broken at the Build-a-Bear. It hurt me when I realized I hurt you when I lied to you. I didn't mean to, I just thought I was doing the right thing, but if that means hurting you, then I don't want that. I'm sorry for everything dude." Kyle answered back, he stared directly at Stan, awaiting a response. When he didn't get any, he looked back down, ashamed, he knew this was a waste of time. He was shocked when he felt two fingers raise his chin up to look at Stan again.  
  
"Thank you for answering my question Kyle, now I can give you your answer." He said before kissing his super best friend softly.  
  
Kyle reacted in the best way, feeling Stan's lips on his own, he held onto him, hugging him tightly as they fell on the couch. He felt his heart jumped in the air when Stan caressed his back softly. The two broke apart to save their breaths.  
  
"Why don't you spend the night dude? Just like old times." Stan suggested.  
  
"Sure Stan, I'll just call my mom real quick."  
  
"No fucking way." They both heard, they looked up and saw Kenny, hood down, letting his shaggy blonde hair out.  
  
_Oh fucking shit._  
  
Maybe a pandemic could strain a friendship, but what Stan and Kyle had was way stronger than any other friendship. Just maybe, they could repair everything, together.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this soft and short one-shot. I'm working on another one-shot soon, should be up within the next week and then focusing on The Azure Ranger! Thank you everybody!


End file.
